drakarochdemonertrudvangfandomcom-20200213-history
Illmalaina
Like spears of burning starlight, the Vaniir blasted down upon the surface of the world with their creations, the elves. When the elves and the Vaniir came to Trudvang, many things had already been shaped and crafted. But this new people of starlight came to grow and make many things of their own. They laid seeds in the earth that soon blossomed into forests deep and enchanted, and thus together with the elves they created much of Trudvang known today, including their home of Soj. They made it into a place of untamed nature unlike many other places in the world. Then the wurms, the fire-drakes of Falekala, came from their blackened pits and spread their dark wings to take Trudvang as their own realm of chaos. The elves and the Vanir rushed to defend their creation and defy the dragons. The two battled side by side, the Vanir seemingly unscathed by dragonfire, and together they turned the tide and held back the oncoming darkness. But so it was that one day the elves went to do battle, and the Vanir did not join them. The elves were abandoned by their makers and had to face their foes alone. The Vanir watched from afar as many elves fell to the fire of the dragons hiding in the shadows. And so, in the end, the elves paid a mighty price for their hard-won victory against the dragons. When the elves sought the Vanir to ask why they had turned their backs in their people’s hour of need, the gods were not there anymore. The Vanir had left Trudvang and returned to the cold darkness whence they came, save Whote, and perhaps others. Unable to follow their gods, the elves could do nothing but watch the stars grow ever smaller in the night sky as the Vanir drifted farther and farther away. From this almost cataclysmic change, two groups began to take shape: the bright Illmalaini and the dark Korpikalli. The star elves and the dark elves. The two peoples were divided in their view of the gods. The dark elves cursed the Vanir and raised their fists in anger toward the makers that had left them, vowing never again to acknowledge the gods or call upon them. The star elves, however, sought to understand the gods and why they left Trudvang. They view this time as a trial that they are meant to overcome, so they must persevere and not lose faith. Since savenpaha, "the Betrayal of the Gods", stargazing is therefore very akin to praying for the Illmalaini. The current age, the Age of Stars, got its name after two new stars were lit in the night sky, which most elves (at least the Illmalajni) took as a sign that the Vaniir are still out there. How the light elves came to seek out the mighty trees of the forest Valtoris is a long story and Wellithel, the first king, of course, plays a major role in it. Many are those amongst the elves that have heard about how Wellithel died, at the top of the largest of all the trees in Trudvang, when he gazed at the stars one last time. And of how his last tears, formed three gems that even today shine with a bewitching force. Few were those who wanted to leave this place once Wellithel himself had chosen to die in it. Those who stayed became known as the Illmalaina. These elves live exclusively in the southern degrees of Trudvang. The vast majority of them live in the mythical forest Valtoris; in its middle is Valkalainen the Stargate. The Illmalaina carry great wisdom and knowledge. Some enclaves of illmalaina have chosen to settle in the deep forests of Osthem. They are convicted tradition’s guardians as these elves have chosen a life outside of the mighty forest. Light elves are still proud and arrogant, convinced of their superiority over the other peoples of Trudvang. Their society is characterized by the search for the answer to the riddle of why the gods left them when they had shed their blood for their cause. Is it a punishment or a trial, or have the dark forces’ ancient magic cast out the gods from Trudvang’s surface? Nobody knows, and nobody knows where the answers are. The Illmalaina are worthy of their traditions, even if their meaning is long gone. They honor their ancient pacts, to guard forgotten temples and keep demonic knowledge from spreading to those who wish only evil for Trudvang. On its way continues the task once given by their gods. But the struggle and the search are difficult and the worst enemy for their dreams and minds: time. Light elves’ enemies know this well, and constantly watch their civilization succumbing to the ravages of time, new people and kingdoms. They see a dying civilization, and an immortal race submerged in a nightmare.Of the illmalaina and Korpikalla the light elves are those that have the most contact with other peoples. Therefore they are also the model for the image of elves that is most common in Trudvang. What mainly distinguishes the illmalaina is their long, white or blond hair, light skin and long, light jackets, coats or hoods. Their faces are smooth and expressionless; it is rare to see a light elf’s feelings reflected in her eyes. Some illmalaina bear traces of normal elves’ black hair, but they are very rare. Many bear beautiful and complex silver - or gold necklaces, jewelry, their main motifs are the sky, or bright, open forests. The fabric they often sew their cloaks of is known as skimmerväv and legends say that the silk is woven from silver butterfly larvae and weaving threads are taken from giant spiders’ nests. Only the elves themselves know the truth, but their magical garments shimmer in the starlight during clear nights. Category:Races Category:Elves